


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by belana



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces about Wei triplets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Камень, ножницы, бумага](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86090) by Dr. Noname. 



When Wei triplets were passing the drift compatibility test the committee encountered some difficulties. The triplets wanted become pilots together or not at all. 

The examiners snorted and shook their heads: it was something new. Three pilots in one Jaeger? No one even bothered to write an instruction for such a case.

“We’re drift-compatible,” one of the triplets said. It was probably Cheung. “Three of us, I mean.”

“We can dance compatibility for you,” Hu (probably) added.

”We can play it through basketball,” continued the third one, probably Jin, looked sideways at his brothers and grumbled quietly, “What? We love basketball.”

The committee deliberated for three hours.

All that time the triplets played basketball with the imaginary ball. It looked awesome.

In three hours the committee announced, “Your try-out is to a game of _shǒushìlìng_.”

“How do you think we realized that we’re drift-compatible?” one of them, probably Jin, sighed.

The other two just waved their hands meaning: let’s show them, maybe then they’ll get off our backs.

First thirty attempts were a draw. The triplets chose rock, paper or scissors – one figure for three of them each time. They stood with their eyes closed and choose the same figure every time.

There were another ten tries – the triplets still chose the same figures. The fact that there was no prior arrangement is not worth mentioning.

The committee deliberated some more and winced. One of the Jaegers must be reworked.

* * *

Drift-compatibility tests include the following assignment: the candidates are asked to write down their most vivid memory. More matches mean higher chance of compatibility.

_My most vivid memory is a fight_ , Jin wrote.

_When I was little I thought I was one man divided into three parts_ , Hu wrote.

_When the three of us fought I sometimes wondered: does it look weird when one man is fighting with air?_ Cheung wrote.

_Like in an old movie Fight Club_ , Jin carefully underlined the title.

_I think I must become a Ranger_ , Hu wrote. And he then crossed it out.

_Maybe in a Jaeger I will become whole again_ , Cheung wrote.

* * * 

Now his brothers are standing before him holding hands.

“Hey,” they say in unison, “Can you guess who of us is Jin?”

He looks at them. They are so identical, an outsider might have been scared.

And he knows he’s just like them.

“You idiots,” he says. “I am Jin.”


End file.
